


brad/nate - new years resolutions

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [15]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-31-10</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate - new years resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-31-10

There are several invitations scattered on the desk and even more on the computer in their emails. They divided them up, offering their regrets, telling everyone they’ve already committed to another party, another celebration, another and another. 

As it is, they’re in their living room, drinking some of Brad’s really good beer, listening to Nate’s best jazz on the stereo while Nate sits on the couch, paging through a document on his laptop and Brad sits on the floor next to him, putting together something Nate thinks might likely be included in his next briefing on spy warfare.

Brad sighs and straightens, cracking his back and his neck. He sets his magnifying glasses on the table and rubs his eyes, and Nate can see the curve of Brad’s smile when Nate’s fingers touch the back of his head. 

“It’s almost midnight. Should we break out champagne?”

“No.” Brad takes Nate’s laptop and sets it next to his collection of circuits and diodes and whatever else his electrical jigsaw puzzle consists of, then moves up onto the couch. He leans back against the arm and tugs Nate into him, cradling him between his legs. He wraps his arms around Nate, holding him close, ducking his head to breathe against Nate’s neck. “Stay like this.”

Nate nods ever so slightly. “Begin as we mean to go on.”


End file.
